


Are you a thief? Because you stole my heart

by Simplemente



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Broken Engagement, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Prince Kuroo, Stealing, Thief Kenma, inspired by skyrim's thieves guild lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplemente/pseuds/Simplemente
Summary: Broken engagement. True love. Princely duties. Upcoming conflicts.Nothing is the same after Kuroo finds his heart stolen by a very pretty thief. He's not even that mad.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> can be also found on my tumblr: kenchansan

Broken engagement. True love. Princely duties. Upcoming conflicts.

All those issues were clouding prince Kuroo Tetsurou’s mind when he was lying on his bed, trying to sleep. He didn’t put out all of the candles yet, leaving the two by his bed lit up. He didn’t feel like sleeping yet; it’s not like he was going to, even if he tried.

Mostly, he was thinking about Bokuto’s words. Bokuto Koutarou who was his personal guardian, his best friend and partner in crime. Not that they were up for anything too crazy. Still, Bokuto was quite romantic and it influenced Kuroo in one way or another. Especially influential was his talk about Kuroo’s choice of a future spouse, that he shouldn’t marry for convenience, that he was free to choose someone he loved, that he had a choice in general. That kind of explanation didn’t make his ex-husband-to-be very happy, but he had to settle for it. He left in a hurry and very angry, but his parents didn’t mind the guy and didn’t scold Kuroo at all. Which was nice.

The prince closed his eyes. He would have so much to deal with.. But he was already aware of that in the moment he decided to break off the engagement. It wasn’t that much of a thought out decision, but he felt better after not being tied to someone he didn’t really like all that much.

But where would he find someone appealing to him? He wasn’t going out that often. He could sneak out with Bokuto every once and again to visit a local inn but that was as far as he went without attracting unwanted attention. The inn keeper was kind enough to let them hang around, although it was probably because of his best friend.

Kuroo chuckled. He wondered how long it would take for Akaashi to accept Bokuto’s offer to court him. He seemed very willing, although hesitant. They were a good pair and Kuroo felt envious of their dynamic relationship.

He wished that pretty boys could fall from the sky. Maybe then he could get himself one.

 _Creak._ Kuroo’s eyes flashed open. _Creeeaaak._ He blinked and that was when it happened. He noticed that something was very wrong; a part of the ceiling started collapsing, right above his bed. Kuroo barely registered the wooden pieces falling down but his body moved on its own and he rolled off the bed, staring at what just landed there. Staring at _who_ landed there.

The stranger was cursing quietly, gathering himself from the bed as quick as possible, a dark fog surrounding him. _Shadows,_ Kuroo’s brain quickly supplied him, _This is shadow magic!_

His body froze completely once beautiful golden eyes met his. They were breathtaking; so wide and full of light, in contrast to his dark clothes and the shadows surrounding him. The light from the candles made him look so mysterious and so attractive that Kuroo almost believed that he was a part of his imagination.

But Bokuto barging into his room made it all real. He couldn’t say anything, just watching as the guards rush inside to arrest the man, all the magic around him disappearing the moment they clasped the handcuffs on him. _They must be enchanted,_ Kuroo thought before growing weak.

“I’m going to faint.” He managed to mumble. Then, he fainted, much to Bokuto’s horror.


	2. Two.

Everything began with a broken rule.

” Why are you sending me to a _prince_? Isn’t that against the Code?”

Kozume Kenma didn’t hide his anger, he let it show through the tone of his voice as well as his posture. He barged into the leader’s room without forewarning, not paying any attention to the alarmed guards and not even caring that he had guns pointed at him. He simply needed an answer and an answer he was going to get.

“Ah.” The leader dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand. “So, you’re back, huh.”  Noburu – because that’s what the leader wanted people to call him – had the audacity to sound surprised upon seeing Kenma in one piece. Did he send him off to a certain death? Too bad, Kenma wasn’t one thief to get rid of easily.

“Well?” Kenma pressed, his patience lost long time ago. “Why was prince Daishou the one I had a commission from?”

Noburu sighed heavily, as if the question troubled him. He looked the other way and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. “Say... What does everyone think of us _thieves_?” He spoke, and when Kenma took a breath to reply, he silenced him with a glare. “They think exactly _nothing_ of us and you know that, Calico.” Kenma cringed at the use of his alias but let him speak on. “They don’t take us seriously. Do you know how many commissions were just a joke? So many left the Guild already, taking both the gold and the glory we had! Do you want the Guild to crumble? Do you want it to end up in ruins?”

“No, but-“

“We can’t use the Code anymore. Can’t you see? It’s time for a change. A big one. We need to do something major and be feared once again!” Noburu had a wild fire in his eyes; the determination was clear, as well as greed for gold and fame. Kenma hated him. The Code was simple and was created for a reason. It spoke about loyalty, bonds and keeping out of political business.

“Why _me_?” He questioned.

“Aren’t you the most suitable one?” Noburu was smirking. “The greatest job for the greatest thief.” Kenma fought the urge to roll his eyes. So, suddenly he was trying to get on his good side? It was too late for that; Kenma didn’t like him from the moment he was announced to be Nekomata’s replacement. “Besides, the prince requested you specifically. So, don’t mess it up.”

The discussion was over. Kenma was taken by his shoulders and dragged out, his protests were falling on deaf ears. He had no other choice but to leave and so he did, leveling a glare on the guards. He pulled up his hood, covered his face with the scarf he was wearing and walked off, heading to the common area where the other thieves were eating and drinking.

The area was much more spacious than the halls to the leader’s room and it was lit by chandeliers that didn’t fit the place at all. Wooden tables and chairs were occupied by groups, most of them were part of the Guild. They were thieves; some of them more experienced than others but they were all supposed to be family. Kenma didn’t like most of them, the familial bond long gone. Noburu was right – a great number of people left after the change of leadership, but he couldn’t hold it against them. They had a place to go back to, after all. Kenma was stuck with the Guild, more or less.

He was taken into the organization when he was still a child; a pitiful one at that. He was eight when he started his adventure with stealing, shortly after he landed on the streets with no roof over his head. He pickpocketed the rich people who roamed the town, stole from various shops and inns, sometimes he even begged for money – he just wanted to survive. During the night, he learned to disappear. He saw shadows responding to him, assisting him and protecting him. Whenever he was being chased by a drunk man and he wandered into a dead-end alley, the shadows surrounded him, making him become one with them. He wasn’t found that day and he wasn’t found ever again.

Kenma let out a soft sigh as he sat down in the corner of the room, hit by a wave of nostalgia. Bringing up the Code and talking about a change must have made him feel a longing for the way things used to be in the past. He missed being taught how to live as a thief, how to speak to commissioners and how to use shadow magic even when the sun was up. He owed it all to Nekomata, the previous leader who left without saying goodbye.

“Calico-chan, you made quite a scene today!” A cheery voice rang out of nowhere, startling Kenma. He was too careless, letting his guard down like that. But the person who approached him didn’t mean any harm so when he looked up, he could only give him a crooked smile.  “I haven’t seen you so emotional in a long time, it was _almost_ refreshing, you know.” Oikawa Tooru, alias Clover, sat on the table right in front of Kenma, simultaneously blocking his view. Oikawa was one of the few good and true thieves that stayed in the Guild. He was also someone Kenma considered a friend of sorts. Definitely someone he could trust.

“I’m already tired from all that happened today.” Kenma admitted, leaning forward so his forehead could rest against Oikawa’s thigh. Automatically, he could feel the other push his hood down and start petting his head; it made him relax a little bit. “This is a mess, Tooru. I have so many questions, so many doubts and Noburu won’t answer them.”

Oikawa gave a small hum of understanding. He wasn’t a fan of Noburu either; of his personality or the way he handled things. He simply didn’t trust him and would rather support Kenma than someone who had respect only for money. “Why won’t you give it up, then?” He questioned, although he could figure out the answer himself. Kenma could be stubborn when he wanted to be, especially when it came to losing to someone like Noburu.

“I can’t.” Kenma lifted his head to look up at Tooru, his whole face scrunched up in discomfort. “I bet he’d be so smug if I refused the offer. He’d probably have a reason to finally get rid of me.”

“Are you starting tomorrow morning then?” He received a nod in reply. Oikawa jumped onto his feet, casually offering his arm to Kenma. "Let me escort you to your room." His grin was cheeky, but Kenma could tell that he was worried by looking into his eyes. Wordlessly, he gathered himself and shuffled towards his friend, taking a hold on his arm.  
  
It was going to be a long day. He had still a map to study; one he received from prince Daishou, which was to help him move around the castle. It provided him with the layout of the rooms, informed him which areas to avoid and which were the secret passages he was meant to take.  
  
Kenma let out a small sigh. Was the decision to execute the order the right one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually putting OiKen out there~


	3. Three

Kenma sat by the table in his room, studying the map and trying to memorize as much as possible. He did his best to remember the layout of the rooms leading to the one where the item that Kenma was supposed to get back was. Why did that prince want it so much, though? Was he trying to prove a point? Did he want to threaten Nekoma? Couldn’t he just send someone of his own people..?

The thief shook his head and folded the map to hide it in his pocket. He was ready; whether it was a certain death or not, he didn’t care. He was going to discover all of Noburu’s dirty secrets and expose them to the Guild. He had to do it. In order to bring back he Guild as it was before.

Kenma wasn’t planning on saying goodbye to anyone; he was going to return so there was no need to do that. Though, he did get a pat on the head from Oikawa, a smile from Tendo and a pack of dried meat from Wakatoshi. It was nice, but unnecessary and made Oikawa laugh at his grumpy face.

Once he put his hood and mask on, they knew to leave him alone. He was Calico now. And he was on a very important mission.

Outside, he welcomed the fresh air with relief. The cool breeze of the morning made him more awake. His thoughts were also beginning to clear from the unnecessary emotions so he could focus on the goal at hand. As he walked through the town, he passed a few people on his way who were sending him weird looks. Sure, he knew that thieves who stepped into public were often pointed at, scoffed or whatnot, but those gazes.. They were different. And they confused Kenma to the core, only adding to the uneasiness he already felt about the whole thing.

“There he is!” Someone yelled. Kenma turned his head, noticing a group of armed men walking in his direction. _Shit_. “The murderer!” _Murderer?_

The thief didn’t have time to be thinking about the accusation, he had to run. He wasted no time, breaking into a sprint and trying to find a place where he could hide. He never had to run so fast before; he never had the chance to be chased, but there’s a first time for everything, huh? Kenma kept cursing quietly; he had no stamina to be running like that. Especially when the people he ran past were trying to slow him down by throwing objects at him. He had to dodge some apples, potatoes and baskets; still, being hit by one of those was better than being shot or stabbed.

Kenma’s breath was rapid as he made a sudden turn, trying to make sure to stay where the sun couldn’t reach him. He let the shadows hide him but didn’t stop running. They probably knew of his magic, he wasn’t safe out in the open anymore. He had to trust the darkness surrounding him though, and once he reached a dead end, he just collapsed.

Lying face first on the ground wasn’t too comfortable but all Kenma wanted was to catch a breath and let his aching muscles rest. But in the meantime, he also had something to think about. Why did those people call him a murderer? Calico was clearly a thief; his jobs were always clean. He never killed anyone, only knocked them out if that was necessary.

Kenma frowned, slowly gathering himself to sit up. He dragged himself to lean against a wall of the building while he took a few deeper breaths. He recalled the recent events in the town; the royal guards did indeed discover a few dead bodies throughout the town, but Kenma assumed it was just a random criminal or work of an assassin. Why would they accuse him?

The thief leaned his head back, letting out a sigh. Just then, he noticed a few pieces of paper lying around. He was sitting near a big pile of trash.. or rather, cut outs from a newspaper. He picked one up, studying it carefully. It was as if fate brought Kenma there, because the cut ours were about the murders. They described how badly cut the bodies were, how the victims were not really related and how there was a mark left by the bodies.. A cat paw.

Kenma let the newspaper slip from his hand. As childish as it was, the cat paw was his own symbol. He’s chosen it when he was still a child and it just.. stuck with him. His name, Calico, too. But still, that meant someone was trying to frame him for the murders, making his job even harder. Could it have been Noburu? Or was there someone else entirely?

With a shake of his head, Kenma got up. No matter who it was, it certainly didn’t help that he was a wanted man, on the royal guard’s black list. If he got caught in the castle, he was going to face some serious trials.. But he _wasn’t_ going to get caught.

With that, he set off once again. This time, he chose a route that would ensure his invisibility, deciding to trust his magic completely. He couldn’t afford to get seen again, or worse, caught. He was already this tired.. and it was only the beginning.

The rest of his way went smoothly. He avoided crowded places, stayed in the shades until finally the sun set. Then, he could finally feel a little bit safer. But just a little bit; Kenma never let his guard down outside of the Guild’s place. It was a habit that every thief should have. Or any person, for that matter.

 Kenma decided to slow down his pace and eat some of the meat he’d gotten from Wakatoshi. He let the shadows whisper to him and inform him about his surroundings, just in case there was someone trailing him. It was very tiring to be so alert all the time so the presence of the magic helped. He knew it would help him in case something were to happen; the shadows were quite fond of him. Why? He had no idea, but he accepted it and appreciated them with all his heart.

The thief stopped for a moment, looking over at a familiar building, an inn. It used to be such a friendly, warm place. He used to be almost a regular, visiting it every week with Oikawa, to try to keep in touch with Akaashi. It wouldn’t be wise to stop by at the moment, not when people were looking for Calico all over the place. Akaashi wasn’t a thief anymore.. and he should lead a peaceful life, away from the dangers.

He sighed quietly, looking away from the sign. _Owl’s Nest._ Kenma always thought it was quite fitting. But perhaps it meant that Akaashi didn’t abandon his thief tendencies.. Or he just really liked owls. Yeah, well. He just probably liked owls.

As the evening arrived, Kenma was near the gates to the castle. He wasn’t alone; there were guards right there and was there more than usual? It made him sigh quietly, although he could understand why. With all these murders, they were probably scared for their prince. He doubted the killer wanted to target the royal family, though, seeing as whoever it was, they were trying (and succeeding so far) to damage Kenma’s reputation.

The guards stood straight all of a sudden and Kenma quickly let himself disappear in the darkness, although he was still observing the situation. The prince himself was coming back to the castle and along with him was a very well built man. The thief licked his lips; he could understand why both of these men were so popular, definitely.

Back to the task at hand, though. Kenma waited until the prince was escorted back inside the castle before taking action. He knew which paths to take not to get caught after memorizing that map.. But was it really that safe? Everything seemed so easy. Take the provided route, steal and get away.

The blonde was pondering his options when he heard footsteps nearby. Making sure to stay as still as possible and invisible to their eyes, he breathed out.

“So he’s really coming tonight, huh?” One of the men started talking, his voice hushed as if he wasn’t allowed to talk. “Didn’t think he’d be so bold to send a letter to the king.”

“I know what you mean. He must be crazy.” The taller one cackled a little. Kenma furrowed his brows. _A letter?_ What was this, some Phantom Thief show? What the hell did he get himself into? Just what was Noburu doing? “Oh right, we should have lanterns with us at all times.” He added after a moment but Kenma wasn’t listening anymore.

He was once again running, past the guards, past all the lit up lanterns or torches, past whichever fireplaces were around. He ran through the gardens, past and over the rose bushes, climbed on a stone fence for a shortcut and sprinted down a cobblestone path where once again, he needed to avoid the light. Everything and more, just to get to the ‘secret entrance’ as it was called on the map. It wasn’t even secret. There were guards all round it and Kenma suspected that there were more behind the door. He clicked his tongue, crouching down and trying to calculate his moves.

It was getting more and more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm sorry for any mistakes ~!!


End file.
